


Hospital drama

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ....ofc there would be some fluff as well..., AH YES, Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Hospitalization, I'm the one writing it, M/M, Pregnant Annabeth, There's always some fluff in my works, Why am I writing this again?, au-ish, cause I'm a terrible person who wants feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Nico got into a car accident, and are rushed into hospital where Will Solace works as a third year resident. </p><p>Annabeth gets seriously injured, Nico blames himself, Percy starts to stress about is he ready to be a dad, and Will is dealing with stress that comes with being a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The whole thing happened so fast. Annabeth came to the address Nico had given her to pick him up. Nico was already standing in the street waiting for her as she pulled up. He was nicely dressed in a black suit that seemed like it was custom made for him.

"How did the interview go?" Annabeth asked as she was entering back into traffic.

"I don't know. I think I blew it."Nico strapped himself into the passenger seat.

The two started to have meaningless small talk, about Nico's search for a job, Annabeth's wedding preparations. All the fun stuff.

"Do you think Hazel could stretch out my dress?" Annabeth asked with an obvious fake smile. Her hands firmly gripping the wheel, not daring to look away from the road.

"Are you really panicking about your weight before the wedding? I wasn't expecting that from you."

"I... I'm late." Annabeth glanced quickly at Nico to see his reaction. It took few seconds for him to realise what she was really worried about. "Percy doesn't know. I'm still not sure if it's anything to be worried about. But you know. I just want to fit in the dress by the wedding."

After few seconds of silence Nico finally spoke up. "Hazel can do anything, and stretching up your wedding dress wouldn't be a problem for her." Nico's voice was calming and relaxed.

The two drove in awkward silence for a while, neither knowing how to break it. Then in the few seconds Annabeth's whole life flashed before her eyes.

She saw herself packing a bag when she was six, running away from home. Later when she was 11 meeting Percy and her friends. Her first kiss with Percy when she was 16. The day he proposed after ten years of dating. She saw Percy leaving that morning, all wet from the shower. ' _See you tonight, babe._ ' He said to her as he was getting dressed. She smiled at him still in the shower. He had kissed her for the final time and left for work.

Then she slammed the break, but it was too late. The screeching of the tires was the last thing she heard before everything turned dark.

* * *

 

Will was still getting used to hospital's time. One minute your patient was stable, laughing at your stupid jokes and next thing you know both their kidneys are failing and you have ten seconds to determine the cause of it. He wasn't sure if he will ever get used to the flat line. Third year of residence and that flat line would still get him to curl up in the break room after he kicked a chair out of the way. He hated going up to the family and telling them the bad news. After years of medical school and three years spent working in a hospital, you would think you would get used to everything. In the hospital there was always something going on giving little time for break room tantrums. Will's pager beeped calling him down to the ER.

"A car crush. One dead at the scene, two survivors. Female, 28, unconscious with a blow to the head, possible rib fractures and internal bleeding." Will was briefed by a paramedic.

On the stretcher laid a woman. Her blond hair stained with blood. Her chest slowly moved up and down telling Will that she was breathing. She had cuts on her face. In the passing he heard the name of his patient, as he was ordering for her next of keen to be contacted. Annabeth Chase. Pretty name only fitted a beautiful face, such as hers. Will organised the space where she was brought to. He ordered scans and x-rays to asses the damage, when somebody yelled "You can't!". Will turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

Will met a man about his age. The man looked like he was thrown onto a windshield, with cuts of glass on his face and arms. His dark hair covered the blood. He was holding his left hand. It was probably broken and in need of a cast, Will noted.

"And you are?" Will asked trying to connect the man to his patient.

"I'm her friend. And you can't do the x-ray thing." The man pleaded looking between Annabeth and Will.

 _Why was her friend worried if they do the x-ray scan_. "Is she pregnant?" Will asked observing more closely this man. He looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"She. She thinks she might be. She just told me before the other car... Please, you need to help her." The man was pleading.

Will turned to Kayla, another resident at the hospital, like he was trying to get the read off of her. _Next step. If the patient was pregnant, and you needed to see if the patient suffered internal trauma, you need to do_. Will did a mental check.

"We could do Skeletal Scintigraphy (Bone Scan) it would be safer for her and the fetus if she's pregnant." Will said.

"I'll get the radiology department. " Kayla said and left running.

"You should probably check out that hand of yours..." Will said now facing the man, only now realising he doesn't know his name. And he couldn't just call him cutie. That would be unprofessional.

"Nico."

* * *

 

Nico truly hated his day. From the start he knew this day would turn out terrible. His alarm hadn't managed to wake him up, so when he finally did he was already late for his first interview. His sister had marked out few jobs for him that he could apply for. But he got really awkward when it came to interviews, he needed hours to prepare what he needed to say. With his rotten luck he would be lucky if he managed to remember his own name during an interview.

His roommates Reyna and Jason had made him breakfast, and Reyna had offered to drive him as she was also driving Jason to work. In the car they tried to help Nico by doing a little role play. It didn't help when the time came for real deal. Nico stammered, accidentally spilled water over some papers on the employers desk and he was his awkward self. He was sure he was never going to hear from that company ever again.

Later when Annabeth picked him up she dropped a bomb shell. He didn't know how to process it. Sure he no longer had feelings for her fiancé, Nico still experienced a ping of jealousy towards her. Here she had everything, a perfect fiancé, perfect job and now she will have a perfect baby. A life Nico will never have. She might not be pregnant for sure, but Nico had a feeling that she is. And then everything seemed to move slow. A car from the opposite lane started to curve just a little before it entered their lane. Annabeth slammed the breaks but too late. Nico screamed as he felt his left hand breaking in the impact. All he saw were flashing lights and his first thought was Annabeth. He screamed her name, but he heard no response. She can't be dead. She can't be. He tried to reach her to check her pulse, but it hurt to move. He heard ambulance sirens and he tried to scoot near Annabeth.

"The help is coming. You will survive this, got it?" He said reaching Annabeth's hand with his right hand. The position he was in hurt, but he needed to make sure if she was alive. He realised a breath he didn't know he was holding when paramedics carried them out of the car, announcing that they were both alive.

* * *

 

Percy's job wasn't a demanding one. Toughest thing he experienced while working at the sport center was if one of his students cramped in the water. Other than that, his job was pretty relaxing. He got to work with kids, and their energy was always refreshing.

"Jackson! " coach Hedge called. His voice sounded more apologetic than usual, which meant bad news.

Percy went over where the short man stood. Beside coach Hedge was Clarisse. She too had a frown on her face, like she was sorry for Percy. Okay, so he wasn't getting fired. If he was, Clarisse would do a victory dance and pack Percy's stuff for him. They never saw eye to eye.

"Yes?"

Hedge handed him the phone, and ordered Clarisse to coach Percy's class. Percy wasn't sure what to think about how everything felt weird. Like something was terribly wrong.

"Mr Jackson?"a voice asked from the phone, and Percy's whole world was shaken. "I'm calling from st Heart's hospital. Your fiancée, Annabeth Chase, was in a car accident and was admitted here."

 _Annabeth was in a car accident?_ Percy asked if she was alright, how was she, but the voice said they don't have enough information. The world seemed to stop. He told them he was on his way, and hung up. Coach Hedge understood everything and gave Percy a day off.

When he finally arrived at the hospital Percy rushed through the crowd finally stopping at the info desk.

"I'm his half sister! I got a call from here saying he was in a car accident. Where is my brother?" Percy noticed a girl next to him trying to get the information from the staff, who seemed to ignore her.

"Hazel?" Percy unintentionally spooked the girl, she jumped a little in the spot.

"Oh Percy, I... Nico. Nico got hurt." Hazel glared at the staff "and they refuse to help me. I got a call while I was in class and." Hazel was on the verge of tears. Percy didn't know what to say to her. He hugged her and she started crying on his shoulder. She sobbed into his shirt. "I can't lose him, Percy. I can't."

"May I help you?" A voice broke the hug and both Hazel and Percy scrambled to the desk.

"We are looking for Annabeth Chase and Nico di Angelo. They were in a car crash." Percy said trying to keep his voice from panicking. Hazel mouthed Annabeth's name.

"Annabeth too? Oh, Percy." She was about to cry again but the nurse asked them for their personal information.

Percy was shaking as he took out his ID. Both Percy and Hazel signed their names where the nurse asked them to and followed to where their loved ones were.

* * *

 

Annabeth woke up to unfamiliar bright white room. She tried to sit up in the bed to get a clear look of the room, but a sharp pain in her chest stopped her.

"You're finally awake." A man to her left spoke in calm and smooth voice. She turn her head slowly and saw a man in white lab coat fiddling with her IV. If it weren't for the lab coat Annabeth would have thought of him as a surfer. His hair was curly blond, and long enough for him to be able to tie it in a short low pony tail. "I'm doctor Solace. Do you know where you are?"

Doctor. IV bags. Unfamiliar room. "I'm in a hospital." Annabeth croaked, her voice scratching.

Doctor Solace nodded and scribbled something in a chart, Annabeth assumed was hers. He told her which hospital she had been admitted.  
"Do you know what happened to you?"

"I... " Annabeth started to remember, a car curving into her, Nico screaming her name. "Nico! We were in the car together! Is he alright? "

Annabeth ignored the pain and sat up, but doctor Solace gently pushed her back into bed. "He's fine. He bruised few bones and fractured his left arm. He's getting a cast right as we speak."

Annabeth relaxed a little. Nico was okay.

"I know you just woke up, but there are few questions I need to ask you." Doctor Solace smiled at her. He looked like he was fresh out of medical school, and yet she felt safe in his hands.

He asked her the usual questions. How was she feeling and all that.

"Now your friend, Nico, said you might be pregnant, so we took you to Skeletal Scintigraphy to get your bones scanned. We found you fractured two of your ribs, consistent to your seat belt." Doctor Solace explained, his voice charming and professional. "Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I haven't. I made plans to take it when I got home, but."her voice faltered.

"We can run a few tests now, if you want. If you are pregnant we can see if it needs medical attention." _Or in other words if it survived the impact_ , Annabeth translated. She nodded.

"You're getting married." Doctor Solace noted the ring on her finger. She almost forgot about it. She had been wearing it for almost two years now. Annabeth looked at her ring and started twirling it. She thought of the day Percy had proposed to her. He made plans, organised a trip to the lake where they shared their first kiss, and yet he blurted out the question at breakfast. Then he had asked her to forget everything until he finally took out the ring when they got to the shore of the lake. She had said yes both times.

"How long have you been engaged? " Doctor's voice pulled her back into the hospital room, far away from her special lake.

"Two years. We've been postponing because my mom wasn't too happy about the person I'm marrying. She says I'm too good for him, that I can do better." Annabeth smiled fondly at the ring, remembering the sea green eyes she fell in love with.

Doctor Solace pulled out a needle, he warned her that it might sting and asked her about Percy. Once she started describing him, she couldn't stop. She told the doctor about how they met at a summer camp for troubled kids, her dad had sent her after she ran away from home. She told him about his baby seal face, and how people call her heartless because she can say no to it. She told him about the first kiss under the lake, and Percy's proposal. Annabeth knew that doctor Solace was asking about Percy just to get her mind off the pain, and it worked. She loved talking about Percy. Once he pulled out the blood he handed the vile to a nurse and stayed with Annabeth until she finished the story.

* * *

 

The surfer doctor noticed Nico had trouble walking and ordered him a wheelchair. It turned out Nico had bruised a hip bone and few bones in his foot as well as broken his arm. Nico hated hospitals. Everything that could go wrong in a hospital, usually did. He lost his mother and sister in a hospital such as this. After he got his cast, and when doctor surfer was no where in sight he walked his way to where they told him Annabeth's room was. More like limped, because his foot still hurt if he put pressure on it. On his way he heard the familiar voice calling his name for a split second he thought that the pain relief drugs had finally kicked in. He took another step, and jolt of pain rushed through his body. He heard his name again, this time two familiar voices blended into one. Nico turned around, and he was tackled into a hug by his sister. Percy stood by the side, his hands in his pockets. He had the look in his eyes as if he was staring into far away.

"Thank the heavens above, you're okay! " Nico usually disliked physical contact, but his sister always got a pass. After the day he had he need her hugs. He wrapped his healthy hand around her.

"I thought I told you to stay put?" Nico rolled his eyes when he saw doctor surfer coming behind Percy. He really didn't want to be lectured about his health. He needed to know how was Annabeth. Last time he saw her they were taking her to do that skeli something. The bone scan thing.

Doctor Solace introduced himself to Percy and Hazel and pulled Percy aside to talk in private. This is one of the reasons he hated hospitals. The suspense was giving him anxiety. Hazel lead Nico to one of the seats noticing his difficulty to stand.

"Do you want some water? Anything to eat?" Hazel asked. "You look a little pale. Well paler than usual."

Nico smiled at his sister's attempt to cheer him up. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Hazel sat beside him and took his hand into hers. She looked at him as if he was her anchor to this world. And it made Nico feel guilty. He doesn't deserve to be looked like that. When Percy and Dr Solace reemerged Nico hoisted himself up, earning a warning glare from the doctor. Like he was saying _stand up, and I'll tape you to that chair_. Nico ignored the threat.

"How is she?" Nico asked Percy, because he knew that the doctor would tell him nothing.

Before Percy got the chance to say anything Dr Solace said, "I think I made myself pretty clear earlier at radiology. It was lucky you only bruised your foot, you should let it rest."

"I'm fine." Nico protested."How's Annabeth?"

"She's." Percy looked as if he was ready to throw up.

Doctor Solace took a notice of Percy. "Take deep breaths. In and out. In and out. That's it. You should probably sit down for a while until you process everything." Then he turned to Nico. "And you. You need to rest that foot." Then he turned to Hazel. "I have to run to the lab, you guys going to be okay here?"

She nodded and the blond doctor left.

* * *

 

Day of a doctor was always stressful. He had ten patients today, three of them were pregnant in different stages, two just had major surgeries, and one was not listening to his advises. Great. Will left his clipboard on a desk.

"Austin, do you have miss Chase's-?" Will asked on call lab technician.

"Pregnancy test results?" Austin pulled out a sheet of paper and with a smile handed it to Will.

"I love you, man. Remind me to get you coffee!" Will said as he was reading the fine print. Make that four pregnant patients.

"You already owe me hot chocolate from last Tuesday! " Austin yelled back as Will was already gone into the ever busy halls. He was just about to head back to Annabeth's room, but Kayla had stopped him.

"Your friends are back." She handed him a clipboard and Will groaned when he read the patient's name. He thanked Kayla and made a D turn to the surgical consult. When he opened the door he was met with a couple. His two best friends and roommates.

"Cecil Jamie Williams. Can I leave you for a day without you having to be rushed in here?" Will asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Hello Doctor. Can you just scan me with your sonic screwdriver and pat me on the back as you let me go?" Cecil joked.

"What happened now?" Will took the bandaged up hand and started examining it. The cut was deep enough that Cecil needed stitches.

"He tried to make your lasagna. " Lou Ellen explained her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Another cooking accident?" Will raised his eyebrows. Cecil glared at Lou as if he wanted to yell traitor. "That will make it fifth one this week, and second one where you managed to injure yourself." Will took few supplies he needed to make the stitches, and as he was preparing the wound he looked at Lou Ellen. "What do you think? Banning him from the kitchen? "

Cecil protested at the idea.

"Sounds reasonable to me." Lou agreed.

"All done. Next time I see you it better be at home. I already have enough on my plate today without worrying about you two." Will said pointing at both of them after he stitched and cleaned up Cecil's cut.

"Do you need the pillow?" Cecil asked dead serious studying his freshly stitched up hand. Will must have misheard him. There was no way they brought the pillow with them. The pillow was small yellow pillow with 'I'm surrounded by idiots' written on it. The trio used the pillow when they felt stressed or annoyed and they would press their faces into it and scream. It was their stress relief pillow.

"I don't need the pillow."

"Lou give him the pillow" Cecil ordered and Lou Ellen shuffled through her purse and pulling out that small old yellow pillow. They all screamed into it during their college days when they first met.

"I screamed in it on our way over here." Lou Ellen said when she noticed the lost look on Will's face.

Will took the pillow. He remembered his day. Old Mr Donovan flat lining after his kidneys both failed. The heartbreak Will saw on his family's faces when he delivered the news. Little Tommy Jones getting pushed down on the waiting list. Nico di Angelo disobeying him and continuing to strain himself. He let all of those things fill him and let them all out through screaming into the old pillow.

"Better?" Lou Ellen asked. Will handed her back the pillow, but she refused to take it."Keep it. I can tell you will need it later."

* * *

 

Percy was pacing the room. He couldn't just sit still. _Annabeth lost a lot of blood. There's a chance she might be pregnant. She broke few of her ribs. She's resting._ How did all of this happen? Percy barely noticed Nico was sitting in the waiting room with him, with his left arm in cast all the way to his shoulder. He didn't notice Hazel offering him coffee. The world was a blur of shapes and colours. Annabeth got seriously hurt, and he wasn't by her side. He pictured Annabeth getting crushed in that car. Annabeth might be pregnant. Percy might be a dad. Sure he loved kids, but he wasn't sure if he was cut out to be a father. He never had a dad growing up. Percy's mind was racing. He needed to be with Annabeth right now. When doctor Solace reappeared, Percy wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the news. If something bad happened to Annabeth he would never forgive himself. Doctor Solace pulled Percy so they could talk in private.

"I just came back from the lab. Annabeth is eight weeks pregnant. We are going to take her to UV just to see how everything is." Doctor had told him.

"Can I see her?" Percy pleaded. Doctor was silent for a while, as if examining the situation. Finally he nodded and asked Percy to follow him.

They entered a room and first thing Percy saw was Annabeth. She was laying in her bed looking at her engagement ring. She was hooked up to some IV and she had cuts on her face and hands, but she still looked beautiful as ever.

"You were right about his baby seal eyes. Impossible to say no to. " doctor Solace smiled at her as he lead Percy inside.

"Percy!" Annabeth smiled at him, her grey stormy eyes looked full of life. _Of course she looked full of life, she's a fighter. She will get out of that bed better than ever_ , Percy thought. Doctor Solace repeated her situation again. He told them about the pregnancy, and he told them what was their next few steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible human being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never admitted to a hospital, nor do I have any medical knowledge...everything I know about hospitals I know from TV shows like Scrubs, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, Dr House......... so I apologise for mistakes

Nico blamed himself for everything even if he had nothing to do with it. He didn't get that guy drunk. He didn't put that drunk guy behind the wheel. He didn't crashed the car. He didn't do any of those things. Yet he still blamed himself for what happened to Annabeth. He had been jealous of her since they were kids. She was the one Percy chose, then again Nico never told the boy how he felt about him. Annabeth was the one who got everything she wanted. She got accepted at best architecture program there was, and she juggled the school and work perfectly, managing enough time for her busy social life. And yes, Nico wasn't into architecture, but that wasn't the point. Annabeth was the one with perfect life, and now everything is hanging by a thread. As much as he envied the girl, he never hated Annabeth. As much as he wanted to hate her as a kid he could never find a reason to.

Nico stared at the blank walls of the hospital, praying that all this was some crazy vivid nightmare. Hazel had tapped his shoulder to get his attention. She was holding two sandwiches she bought at the hospital's cafeteria.

"Eat something." Hazel unwrapped the plastic around their sandwiches before giving one to Nico. The siblings ate in relative silence.

"Annabeth will pull through. I know it." Hazel said when she finished her sandwich.

As much as he wanted to believe that, he couldn't. The hospital reminded him of two events that changed his life forever. Both times he was sitting in a hospital, just like this one. First time he was too young to remember all the details. Only thing he remembered was a curtain being drawn and his father ushering both him and Bianca away. He was three. Bianca was five. The only memories he had of his mother were few photos that he found at his father's house. He only remembered her face because of those photos. Second time was when he was ten. Biana got sick, really sick. She was admitted to the same hospital their mother died. She stayed there for few days until her heart finally gave out. After Bianca died he refused to go out of his room. He refused to eat, to socialise. He became depressed. His father wanted for Nico to find few friends so he sent him to a camp, where he met Percy and Annabeth. He fell in love with Percy from the moment he met him. It took him a long time to get over his crush on Percy, and it got harder when Annabeth and Percy started dating.

Nico couldn't sit any longer. As soon as he stood up he could feel the pain running through his body. Hazel had caught him under his arm, and asked him where was he going.

"I'm going for a walk. I can't sit here and do nothing."

"Then I'm coming with you." She didn't fuss over him, saying that he should listen to doctor I-just-got-my-diploma and rest his bruised foot. Hazel supported Nico so he barely had to put any pressure on his injured foot.

Nico wasn't sure what good did he do to deserve Hazel. They were complete opposites. Not just by looks, but their personalities as well. Nico was an introvert, while Hazel had more outgoing personality, and was usually more liked in the group. She was beautiful, smart, outgoing, caring. Nico didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her treating him with such care and adoration. Nico didn't know Hazel existed until he was 14. He got home from camp one summer, and his dad had pulled him aside. At first Nico was angry about the whole thing. Hazel could never replace Bianca. Then he met Hazel. A girl who just lost her mother, a girl who never knew her father, who never had siblings growing up. Nico knew she couldn't replace Bianca, and he knew he couldn't replace what she'd lost.

* * *

 

Will rushed the halls to catch up to his mentor. Dr Lee Fletcher was doing his rounds, and he made difficult for anyone to follow him around.

_"Time means everything in a hospital. If I stop for a second, that means second lost. And a second lost means one life could be lost." Dr Fletcher often said._

Despite him always rushing around on his rounds, he was the best teacher Will had. He thought Will to think quick and accurate. Cecil often joked that Will was like Sherlock Holmes for medicine. Diagnosing strangers at the glance, and most of the time those diagnosis were right.

"Sounds like you did everything that could be done. What I don't understand is why you're here crying to me about your patient not fallowing your advises." Dr Fletcher said as he passed few patients, checking their charts, ordering them their medication and giving them a briefing about their health.

"But." Will wanted to protest. He wanted to be more than damage control. He wanted to make people better, and them to stay that way.

"Listen up here, Welma. Patients can refuse our treatments even if they could save their lives. They will ignore most of our advices and be back here sooner rather than later. Our job is to fix them so they can go and do stupid stuff again." They stopped by a man who had his hands down his pants. "Like this patient over here." It was clear in Dr Fletcher's voice that when he said patient, he actually wanted to say _idiot_ , but restrained himself.

The man looked mortally embarrassed about his situation. He explained how he got himself in the situation where he glued himself to himself. To Will the story sounded so ridiculous that he wouldn't have believe it if he hadn’t seen it for himself. He didn't believe that someone was stupid enough for them to actually glue themselves to their privates. It was too American Pie movie joke to actually happen in real life. After they unglued the poor patient Fletcher countinued his lecture.

"It's like when you're watching a horror movie. No matter how much, or how loud you scream at the protagonists they will go in the basement and get killed."

* * *

 

Doctor Light was short woman with dark curly hair. She applied cold cream on Annabeth's lower stomach and pressed the UV scanner. Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand. She didn't let herself expect anything. She looked at the screen trying to find the dot. She still wasn't sure how to feel about the dot. About a baby. Was she ready to be a mom? Was Percy ready for all this? Dr Victoria Light told her assistant Annabeth's diameters of the ovaries and everything, and her assistant wrote them all down. After what it felt like a century Dr Light pointed out the dot.

"Looks like everything is developing perfectly." Dr Light said not taking her eyes of the screen. She pointed out every vital development of their baby. Percy made a yolk joke and only assistant found it funny.

Percy smiled at Annabeth and squeezed her hand. _This is really happening_ , Annabeth thought as she was looking at Percy's eyes. She couldn't tell if he was freaking out like she was. If he was he was hiding it well. Dr Light's face turned grim, and she started pressing the cold scanner in different angles. Annabeth became worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked trying to see what the doctor was seeing on the screen.

"Dorothy, find Will!" Dr Light ordered and her assistant stood up and left the room as fast as she could.

Dr Light moved the scanner in really unpleasant way, making Annabeth want to pee her pants (her bladder was full and the pressure of the cold scanner wasn't helping).

"I can't find the heart beat."

* * *

 

That sentence made Percy's stomach rumble and he wanted to throw up, for the third time today. The day was filled with bad news. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a parent, but when he saw that blurry white dot on the screen he saw a little person who looked so much like Annabeth and him. He saw little human tugging his sleeve asking him to go to the park. He saw this little person with Annabeth's curly blond hair and his green eyes playing with legoes and making amazing things. _I can't find the heart beat._ That simple sentence punched him through the chest, and ripped out his heart. That small person that looked so much like Annabeth faded away. He didn't understand why it had hurt him so much. It felt like someone had ripped out a part of him he wasn't even aware he had. He looked at Annabeth. Her grey eyes were wet and she couldn't take her eyes of the screen. Looking at Annabeth's bandaged up and broken face broke Percy's heart. He barely paid attention to what doctor Light was saying about possibilities of Annabeth's body rejecting the pregnancy. He squeezed Annabeth's hand, making sure that Annabeth knew he was there. He wanted her to know he wasn't leaving her side.

* * *

 

Just when his shift was about to be done, Dorothy stopped Will as he was getting dressed in his casual clothes.

"Will!" Will had wished, not for the first time, for separate changing rooms.

Dorothy told him about Annabeth's pregnancy and how Victoria couldn't find a heart beat. Will desperately wanted a win today. He told Dorothy his plan, to always keep someone there to check up on Annabeth's recovery. To supply her with blood transfusion, and to make sure she doesn't go into shock. Dorothy and Will bounced off of each other ideas what medication would help Annabeth best until they both agreed and Will wrote her a prescription. Dorothy rushed out of the changing room and Will put on his jacket.

His vehicle of transportation was his bicycle. It was faster than walking, more reliable than buses, eco friendlier than cars, and it was also healty. He parked his bike in the hospital's park. As he was unlocking the chain that tied his bike to the bicycle parking spot he saw two people sitting on the near by bench. He recognised them pretty quickly. Despite his workload and the fact that over one day he meets tons of new people, Will was proud of his ability to quickly memorise people's faces and names. Will had a quick debate with himself if he should say hi to them. What harm could he do?

"Enjoying the night out? " Will had lamely asked. _Great way to start a casual conversation, Will._

Miss Hazel Lavesque smiled at him and waved, her half brother wasn't so pleased to see Will. And Will couldn’t blame him. He was being a little pushy. But he cared too much. That's why Dr Fletcher refers to Will with girl's names. It's because Will acts like a mother to his patients, friends and coworkers.

"Going home?" Lavesque made an attempt to continue the small talk.

"I got to make sure my roommates didn't burn the apartment down." Will joked. He uneasily looked over to di Angelo. He wanted to do something more for him, but he couldn't talk about Annabeth's condition. Doctor patient confidentiality and all that. "Take care of yourselves you two." Will said as he mounted his bicycle and drove back home.

* * *

 

Hazel nudged Nico. "We should go in now."

Nico didn't look away from the spot where the doctor stood a second earlier. Without his lab coat and with his casual outfit he looked less like a surfer. He looked more like an indie rock musician. Nico didn't want to admit it, but doctor Solace looked hot. For annoying doctor that is.

Nico nodded at his sister's request to go back in. It did get a little cold once the sun gone out. Hazel had helped him out as he walked. The medical residents that admitted Nico in the first place had told him they have to look after him over night, and then in the morning he would be free to go. It was just a precaution, to make sure that he was truely okay. He was lead into a room. With his luck he knew he was going to be sharing a room with someone. Hazel had kissed him goodbye and reminded him that Jason would pick him up in the morning, and that she would stop by after class to check up on him. Then she left to go home. Whe he got in bed Nico couldn't find the right position in which he could comfortably sleep in. His stupid cast was getting in the way.

"Can't sleep?" Said the girl Nico was stuck sharing the room with. She was pretty. She haid light brown hair and her skin was fair. Judging by the bump in her bed, she was tall. She could have been a model. She also had a tape on her nose, so Nico assumed she got a plastic surgery or something.

"No." Nico said still shuffling around.

"I'm Calypso, by the way."

"Nico." Nico furrowed his brows. Calypso sounded like a fake name. Like a name celebrities would use in public so to avoid paparazzi and stalker fans.

"I get that a lot. But my actual name is Calypso. My mom was huge greek mythology nerd." Calypso said as if she could read Nico's mind. After seeing the confused and scared look on his face she laughed. She explained how everyone assumes she uses a fake name so the speech was like a reflex thing for her. "So what are you in here for?"

Nico didn't answer. He wanted to sleep, but with the cast around his arm it was impossible to get comfortable. Calypso didn't seem to mind the silence, since she countinued talking. She told Nico about her accident, and how she was admitted here. Broken nose and a concussion. Usually they would have sent her home, but with no next of keen she was admitted. She told Nico the whole story. How she worked in a theater making props, and as she was painting a cardboard table a stage tech fell on top of her, ruining the table and breaking her nose and giving her a concussion. The technician had electrocuted himself on a spot light as he was fixing it, and burned his hands in the process. He also broke a leg in the fall. Nico could tell she was worried about this technician. He told Calypso about the car crash. About Annabeth's injuries, how he was worried about her. It was nice talking to someone. They talked until Nico's eyes fell tired and he had fallen asleep.

* * *

 

Annabeth cried in her pillow. She bleed out, which ment her body had finally rejected the pregnancy. Percy was by her side, holding her hand and kissing it, telling her he loves her. She wanted to curl up and disappear. A nurse put her on blood transfusion, since she lost a lot of blood today. Her chest hurt as she took few breaths trying to calm herself down. She whimpered and slowly scooted towards Percy, laying her head on his chest, trying to listen to his heart beat. It usually calmed her down after one of her nightmares. Percy whispered her pet name in her hair and kissed her. He held her tightly as she slowly steadied her breathing.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too." She whispered into Percy's shirt. Annabeth's puffy eyes got heavier, and Percy helped her get back into the bed after she completely calmed down. Just as she was falling asleep, she grabbed Percy's sleeve and weakly whispered "Don't leave me."

Percy softly smiled and said "I would never leave you. I would follow you to hell and back, you know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the feels... update coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's mother arrives. Percy wants to please his future mother-in-law. Jason cheers Nico up by distracting him, Hazel draws stuff on his cast. Another usual day for Dr Will Solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Athena's roman name because it's more human like. Sorry it took long for me to update this fic, I had a lot of stuff going on in my life. Hope you all enjoy.

Will climbed up the stairs to his apartment, carrying his bike under his arm. He fished out his keys as he approached the door. Knowing his roommates schedules they would both be home, but Cecil insisted they should always lock the door. He said even with locked doors, if a person was skilled enough they could get in and rob them or worse, but locked door might just slow them down. The apartment was cozy, it wasn't small, it wasn't big. It was just right for three people. It had two bedrooms and a living room which connected every room. The kitchen also doubled as a dining room. When he entered Will was greeted with a soft smell of buttered popcorn and pizza. Will parked his bike in the corner and took of his jacket. He heard the soft melody from the tv. He tried to recognise the song but the name escaped him.

"Whatcha watching? " Will asked as he leaned over the couch where Cecil was eating popcorn. Will took a handful before Cecil got a chance to protest.

"The Corpse Bride." Lou answered with her mouth full, crunching the words as she spoke.

"With out me? I'm offended." Will said, he felt his stomach rumble for food. " So, what's for dinner?"

"There's Cecil's lasagna. If you can save it. " Lou grined at Cecil and he kicked her lightly in the shin.

Lou Ellen laughed and grabbed a slice of pizza from a pizza box that was sitting on the table in front of the tv.

"I'm too tired to cook." Will sat in between his friends. He rubbed his face and glanced at Cecil. His stitched up hand looked a lot better now.

"There's also pizza and microwaved popcorn." Cecil pointed at the pizza box. Will reached for it and opened it, finding it empty. From the corner of his eye he saw Lou Ellen freezing into her bite. She slowly swallowed the bite and apologised for eating the last piece. Will's stomach released a loud groan. He tried to remember when was the last time he ate. This afternoon, was it? He remembered that he ate a doughnut at the cafeteria.

"I can make you some instant ramen?" Cecil offered, and both Will and Lou Ellen reminded him about his kitchen ban. "It's just boiled water!"

Will took Cecil's bowl of popcorn without the other man's protest and ate. Lou Ellen had phoned the pizza place and ordered another box, after she apologised again for eating it all. After the movie ended the trio talked about their day. Lou Ellen had intresting day making explosives for a filming project she had with couple of friends of hers. She made money of making special effects. Her dream is to work in a big blockbuster movie production, but so far she makes youtube videos and props for the local theater. Cecil was a guy of many hats, working everywhere and anywhere. He wanted to travel the world, but the trips to anywhere cost money. Most jobs he took was as a delivery boy, a mascot or a cashier. He would either get fired for making too many mistakes or quit when it got boring. Right now he worked in a pet shop.

"So did the pillow help?" Lou Ellen nodded at Will, as Cecil left to pay for freshly arrived pizza.

Will remembered the pillow. He patted himself down trying to find it. He pieced together his day, trying to remember where he had put it. He put the pillow in his lab coat pocket. The pillow was small enough to fit perfectly in there. Cecil announced pizza's arrival and Will swore.

"Relax, dude. It's pepperoni." Cecil opened the box to show that indeed the pizza was pepperoni.

"It's not that. I forgot the pillow in my coat pocket." Will was so hungry he didn't wait for Cecil to leave the box on the table before taking a piece.

* * *

 

Percy's heart broke into tiny pieces as he watched Annabeth whimper in pain. She was curled up in a ball for the most part. The doctors and nurses gave her some pain relief drugs but it took time for them to kick in. Sure Percy saw Annabeth when she was curled up on the couch while she experienced period cramps. But she never whimpered like this. He would give anything for them to switch places. To have him whimper in pain, and she to be fine. He checked his phone to see if Minerva Chase had said something about when she would be arriving. Minerva never really liked Percy. She even tried to threaten Percy to stay away from Annabeth when they were only 11. One new message.

_I expect you to pick me up from the airport. My plane would be arriving at 8 am. Don't be late._

Minerva was always strict to the point. No words wasted.

"Your mom is coming." Percy whispered to Annabeth. She was asleep, and she looked so peaceful, like the pain didn't reach her anymore. Her face looked swollen from the tears.

A knock interrupted Percy's thoughts. A nurse walked in.

"Sir, the visiting hours are over." She looked as if she hated to separate the couple. Percy couldn't imagine himself leaving Annabeth while she was in pain. He was tired. He should probably go home, take a shower, pack Annabeth's pyjamas and stuff and take a nap before he picks up his future mother-in-law. Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead and whispered that he'd be right back. Every step he took away from Annabeth's hospital room was Percy's personal torture.

Percy met Hazel at the hospital's parking lot.

"How's Nico?" Percy asked as he waved her to follow him. During their wait to meet dr Solace they agreed that Percy would give Hazel ride back to her dorm.

"He's worried about Annabeth, but other than that he's okay. They will discharge him tomorrow morning. "

Percy nodded as he started the car."That's good."

"How is she?" Hazel asked.

"She's. She's not so good. They are going to keep her for few more days." The car got a little quieter after that.

"She's a fighter. She will get better soon." Hazel said, trying to reassure Percy of the fact.

Percy gave a weak smile "You're right. I'm more worried how I'm going to survive having her mother over."

Hazel laughed. After the day she had, thinking she might have lost another family member, Percy was glad to hear her laugh. Percy pulled up near to the entrance of Hazel's dorm. She exited the car and waved him goodnight before going inside.

Once he arrived at their house it felt empty and cold without Annabeth there. He decided to take a shower before sorting out what clothes to bring Annabeth. She was told she'd be staying for few days so she ordered Percy to get her some clean underwear and her owl plushy he got for her on one of their dates. That was a must. A pair of pjs were implied. As he was washing himself he couldn't help but think of how much he missed Annabeth. And how much he wanted her to get better. After the shower he pulled out few clothes from Annabeth's closet and packed them in her bag. He checked the time before heading to bed. He tossed and turned, trying to count sheep to distract himself long enough to fall asleep.

* * *

 

"Ready to go?" Jason asked as he was signing both Nico and himself out.

Discharging process was quicker than Nico expected. He got a chance to say goodbye to Calypso before she got discharged. He was served breakfast, he didn't eat. He could barely identify what he was given to eat. A cup of pudding and what ever the other thing was.

"Did you eat anything?" Jason asked like he could read Nico's mind, "I can't guarantee we have some food left back home, but we can stop by McDonald's if you'd like. "

"McDonald's sounds great."

Nico looked back at the hospital, wishing for Annabeth's recovery. They didn't let him see her before he left. A nurse said she was sleeping. He still felt guilty for what happened.  
Jason took Reyna's car, which ment Reyna took the bus to work. The McDonald's wasn't far from the hospital, and it had drive through so they didn't have to stop. Jason let Nico eat in the car. A thing he normally wouldn't do.

When they got to the apartment Jason suggested they should play video games.  
Nico agreed only if Jason has the same handicap as he does, so both of them played with one hand. Making maneuvering the characters hilarious. When Hazel arrived both Jason and Nico were laughing at Jason's character who was running into a wall upside down.

* * *

 

Will's day started usual enough. He woke up. Got into a cold shower, since Cecil woke up before him and used up all the hot water. Cecil rushed out for his morning run before Will had his coffee. Will quickly got dressed, not really caring what he wore as long as it was clean. Lou Ellen was still asleep when he got his bike and went to work. Usual morning routine in their apartment.

When he arrived at the hospital he could feel himself going all over the place. Discharging and admitting patients, giving out medicine, taking tests. Just a regular day for him. When he got his short lived break, he took his time by watching tv at the break room with some other residents and nurses.

* * *

 

On his third coffee Percy searched the crowd for his future mother-in-law. Annabeth looked so much like her mother, and it made Percy little uneasy. Minerva had the same stormy grey eyes like her daughter, but they looked much more colder. The only difference between the mother and daughter was that Minerva's hair was dark. Much like her soul.

"Jackson." Minerva said with distaste in her voice. Like she was talking to one of her college students who hadn't done the reading and she was about to throw him out of the class.

"Nice to see you too, Min-Mrs Chase." Percy took her luggage which was just a small suitcase. _Good_ , Percy thought, _she isn't planing on staying long_.

Percy felt like death. He couldn't get any sleep last night. His thoughts always rushing back to Annabeth in pain. He hated himself for leaving her alone. It was too early to go back to the hospital to see her, but Percy hated the distance between them. Also Minerva's cold owly stare as he was driving wasn't helping. It was like she was testing him. He could go to the hospital and be closer to Annabeth, and wait with her mother to be let to see her. Or go home, leave Minerva's suitcase in the guest room and spend quality time with the woman who thinks he is pulling her daughter down. Either way both options included spending time with Minerva. He decided best corse of action is to kill time till visiting hours start. He knew that if he drove all the way to the hospital to be denied to see Annabeth, would crush not only him but Mrs Owl-eyes too. When he pulled up at his drive way he told Minerva his plan, to get her stuff to her guest room before they see Annabeth. Minerva didn't look so pleased at the idea that she couldn't see her daughter, but she understood and agreed with Percy's logic, which was rare.

* * *

 

Hazel put down her bag near the couch. She smiled at her brother who was laughing so hard he slipped off his seat.

"I see you two are having fun." Only response she got from Jason and Nico was few words of agreement separated by fits of laughter. Hazel looked around the apartment. "Reyna's still at work?"

Jason paused the game, calming himself down. "Yeah. She took a really big case since her boss is huge pain in her ass that used way too much bleach on his skin. Her words."

"How was school?" Nico asked his sister, when she pulled out some art supplies from her bag.

"It was fine. My workload is getting a bit heavier because of the exams, but I'm managing."

Jason offered Hazel something to drink, and before she could accept he went to the kitchen leaving the siblings by themselves. Hazel took few of her markers and with an innocent smile turned to her brother.

When Jason returned with cold apple juice for Hazel, she was already decorating Nico's cast with pictures. Nico didn't protest when Jason had signed his own name. To be honest he was expecting their whole friend group will sign his cast by the end of the week. With each of their friend adding few doodles to his cast. Nico's mind went straight to Annabeth. He was still worried about her. He texted Percy to give him updates, but all he got from him was vague answers like "she's holding on", "her mom is with her so I'm on pudding duty". It didn't ease him mind. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened. Hazel must have noticed since she called Percy to ask if friends are allowed to visit. When she got the thumbs up, she collected Nico and Jason for a stroll to the flower shop before they visited Annabeth.

* * *

 

Annabeth was glad to see her mother. As soon as her mom entered the hospital room Annabeth's mood improved. She still felt weak from last night. She could barely lift her arms to wrap them around her mother.

"My sweet, sweet baby girl." Her mother whispered to her as she kissed her forehead. And for a moment Annabeth felt 5 again. Her mother moved few strands of hair, probably revealing Annabeth's beaten up face. Minerva looked at Annabeth with so much pain, like she was the one in the hospital bed. Annabeth didn't know what to say. She still felt a little high on pain relief medication nurses had given her. Annabeth's eyes cought Percy standing in the doorway as if he was scared he might be intruding on mother-daughter moment. Annabeth knew Percy and her mother didn't get along. To see them both at the same room, having the same worried look on their faces made her chest ache. The awkward silence filled the room until Minerva finally let, more like ordered, Percy to come closer.

"Hey, Annabeth." He smiled at her taking her hand and started drawing small circles into it with his thumb. She smiled back at him. "I brought you Athena."

Athena was her stuffed owl Percy won for her at the fair when they started dating. Percy pulled out the stuffed toy from the bag he'd been carrying over his shoulder. After some small talk, Minerva asked Percy to get Annabeth something to eat. When they were left alone Minerva started questioning Annabeth about the crash. Who was with her? Who was in the other car? What did the doctors say? How was she feeling? Those sort of questions, and on some of them she didn't know how to answer. Lucky for her that's when Dr Solace came in to check on her. He introduced himself to Minerva. Annabeth's mother eyed the doctor, like she's evaluating him. Then she looked at Annabeth, and Annabeth revalued her statement. It was unlucky that dr Solace came in.

"Doctor Solace?" Minerva repeated the words as if trying them out. Annabeth wanted her to stop because she knew how this will go. Minerva would either try to find a flaw with doctor Solace or worse. "You seem rather young to be a doctor? "

Doctor Solace didn't seem phased by the question. Like this was as ordinary to him as people commenting the weather. "I'm a third year resident, ma'am."

Minerva looked pleased. No doubt she was comparing Percy with Dr Solace.

Dr Solace explained Annabeth's condition to her mother, every once in awhile glancing at Annabeth.

* * *

 

The conversation was without a doubt the most awkward thing that happened to Will in his career. After Will told Mrs Minerva Chase the trauma Annabeth had suffered and how her condition seems to be improving, she asked him not so subtly, "Are you single?"

Will's mind froze. _Was she hitting on me?_ Will stood there stunned until Annabeth called out her mother.

"What? Who knows if you and Percy will work out? This young man is far more charming than that..."

"We're getting married," Annabeth sighed. When she looked up at Will, she gave a small apologetic smile.

"There is still time to back out. Think about your future."

"I am. And I want Percy in it."

Will wanted to walk out of this room while he still could go unnoticed.

"What about your dreams? Are you going to throw them away just to be a house wife? Or do you plan on supporting him for the rest of your life?"

"Mom, Percy has a job. And I will achieve my dreams, but with Percy."

Mrs Chase threw her hands up in the air, and gave Will a look that almost said _do you see what I have to deal with._

"Sorry about that. You know how moms can be," Annabeth said after her mother left to find Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. I still haven't read Trails of Apollo, I will be getting my copy this weekend so... I am so excited

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add notes...so here is some extra info about this fic... I GOT THIS IDEA STUCK IN MY FUCKING MIND AND I NEED TO GET IT OUT SO I CAN WRITE SOMETHING ELSE...also I'll update as soon as I can (an update a week or so)


End file.
